The blockchain technology is also referred to as the distributed account book technology, and is an emerging technology in which computing devices jointly participate in “accounting” and jointly maintain a complete distributed database. The blockchain technology is characterized by decentralization, openness, and transparency. Each computing device can participate in database recording as a blockchain node device, and data synchronization can be quickly performed between computing devices. Each blockchain node device usually needs to process a high-concurrency consensus, verification, and read/write operation in a blockchain system. With an increase in the number of “accounting” blocks, incremental block data storage gradually affects a memory response speed, and further affects response efficiency of the node device to the high-concurrency consensus, verification, and read/write operation.